crystal_story_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Crystal Cup - Season one
Story The Crystal Story characters are all fighting for the number one spot for no reason at all! 11 characters, only one will survive...who will it be? Find out in the Crystal Cup! Competitors Tristam Kaeli Phoebe Rueben Hiro Rita Koohii D Lina Mari Kaz Competiton Announcer: Hey everyone, how are ya?!!!! This is the contest where we take 11 Crystal story competitors and make them compete in the battle for victory!! Who will be #1? Let's meet the contestants!!! Tristam: Hey hey good luck everyone ^_^ Kaeli: Hi..... Phoebe: HELLO!!! EVERYONE BEWARE OF MY HAMMER MUHEHEHEHE!! >:3 Rueben: Well well hello there....I wish everybody the best of luck in this game~ Hiro: Hmph..Of course I'm going to win, no one is nearly as strong enough as Hiro! Rita: Muhahahahaha....this shall be fun.... >:D Koohii: NO, I didn't steal nuthin'!....Oh, it's just you.....hi! x3 D: How did I end up in all this.... Lina: This is gonna be fun! ^_^ Mari: Hope I do well! :3 Kaz: Tch......Of course I shall win..... Announcer: And there you have it, our competitors in a nutshell! It's time to START THE ACTION!!! >:3 In 3...2...1......FIGHT!! :D Hiro: Just give up....you are no match for the mighty HIRO! Rita: Ohh....is that right? >:) Hiro: That is correct! The mighty Hiro will easily win this whole competition. Hiro's got this in the bag! Rita: *SLAP* Hiro: *Falls unconscious* Announcer: Hiro is out! 10 Remain Rueben: Ahh if it isn't Koohii....how do you do? :) Koohii: I haven't stolen anything this time! D:....Not yet anyways :3 Rueben: I never accused you of anything.... Koohii: WOW! Look at that over there! :O Rueben: Hm? Koohii: *PUNCH* Rueben: *Falls Unconscious* Koohii: *chuckle* Too easy :3 Awh...nothing to steal! >.< Announcer: Rueben is out! 9 Remain Phoebe: LALALALA~ Koohii: Sshh......*sneaks behind Phoebe and steals her hammer* Phoebe: LALALA- HEY! IT'S THAT EVIL WITCH LADY! Rita: Ohhhahaha....crazy girl..... >:) Phoebe: I NEVER GOT TO KNOCK YOU OUT IN CRYSTAL STORY...NOW'S MY CHANCE! *tries to pull out hammer but there is nothing there* Koohii: (hehehe x3) Phoebe: WHAT...THIS CANNOT BE! MY HAMMER IS GONE! WHERE IS MY HAMMER!?? THIS IS IMPOSSI- Rita: *SLAP* Phoebe: *Unconscious* Announcer: Phoebe is out! 8 Remain Lina: Hey Mari! :D Up for a sparring session? :D Mari: Hehe....sure thing Lina! :3 Lina: On 3..2..1...GO! Mari: *Fires a dozen bullets into Lina* Lina: *Dodges each and every one with her thief-like speed and seeks cover behind a rock* Mari: Very good very good....but cha can't stay there forever hehehe >:3 I'ma just have to wait till' ya come out >:3 Lina: (Muhahaha >:3) *tosses a grenade over at Mari* Mari: Hahah- what is that?..........Ohh......that can't be good Dx Grenade: *BOOM* Lina: How do ya like that? >:3 *comes out of cover* Lina: Omg Mari!!!! D: Mari: *Unconscious* Lina: Mari? Mariiiiiii~ *poke* Earth-to-Mari *poke-poke* Announcer: Mari is out! 7 Remain Tristam: Hey D! D: Hey. Tristam: Wanna match? The two main characters clashin' n' collidin' >:D D: Sure thing I guess. Tristam: Yeah!! That's what I'm talkin' about! D: ? Tristam: Never mind.....*attacks D* D: *Attacks Tristam* Tristam: (Hmm.... I know!) *uses Flame Strike on D* D: Ow........*uses Bash on Tristam* Tristam *Stunned* D: Hehehehe.....*Continues to attack Tristam* Tristam: *Knocked out* D: Sorry......... Announcer: Tristam is out! 6 Remain Kaz: YOU! Rita: Why hello there >:3 Kaz: PREPARE TO DIE!! *charges at Rita with great forc-* Rita: *SLAP* Kaz: *Unconscious* Rita: Muhahahahahaha..... >:D Announcer: Kaz is out! 5 Remain Kaeli: *Casually walking along* Kaeli: This is good....I might actually win this! Kaeli: Hmm....what's in here? *walks into a room* Kaeli: Hey what's that! :O *goes closer to inspect* Kaeli: Well.......what do you know? -_- *sees Hiro's unconscious body* Kaeli: Ha, at least I don't have to carry the fatty around anymore! :D . *Just then, the room starts to tremble and shake, with rocks falling down* Kaeli: Oh no random earthquake!! D: . *The earthquake carries on for a few more seconds and then gradually comes to a halt* Kaeli: Ohh good...I should get out of here- NO! D:< One of the rocks has blocked the door! Just my luck.... Kaeli: At least I can carry foward in this room, although I have to travel through a very narrow path because of these rocks >.> Anyways, I should get a move on- ARE YOU SERIOUS!? -_- . *The unconscious Hiro is blocking the path* Kaeli: DO I SERIOUSLY HAVE TO DRAG HIM ALL THE WAY THERE AGAIN??? -_- Fine.....let's just get this over with -_- Kaeli: *Drags Hiro for a full 20 minutes....very exhausted and tired* Kaeli: Ok....I finally.....see the....exit! And there's just enough room to push him aside now.... >:D *pushes Hiro aside* Kaeli: Good.......I did it.............Hey, at least I didn't carry him around for nothing......like last time- Koohii: *Hits Kaeli in the head with a shovel* Kaeli: *Knocked out cold* Koohii: By the way, thanks for dragging that guy all the way to the end for me! ;D Announcer: Kaeli is out! 4 Remain D: Lina! Lina: Hey D! Final four well done! :D D: Thanks....you too! Lina: Wanna spar? :D D: Sure thing.... Lina: Alright, muhehehehehe >:3 *tosses a grenade at D* D: Wait.....Should you find some cover before tossing one of tho- *Grenade explodes and knocks both of them out* D: *Unconscious* Lina: *Unconscious* ... Announcer: WOW! Lina AND D are out! This brings us straight to the final two! :D The finals! Rita: Hmph.....which one of these peasants is left? >:3 Koohii: I'm right here! :D Who know that the one to defeat the evil witch would be ME? :D Rita: Tsk tsk tsk.......I've knocked out like 3 of the competitors here.....i'll add you to my list >:) Koohii: Hahahaha............Gimme ya best shot! >:D Rita: *SLAP* Koohii: Psshhh.. *blocks slap with a PUNCH of her own* Rita: *blocks punch with a SLAP* Koohii: *blocks slap with a PUNCH* Rita: Okay......well I can see why you are in the finals.....only one here that's actually given me a challenge >:D Koohii: Only one here that's actually given me a loss, you mean? :3 Rita: >.> Koohii: *PUNCH* Rita: *SLAP* Koohii: *PUNCH* Rita: *SLAP* Koohii: GAH this isn't working! D:< Rita: You are correct.....I cannot believe this.. :O Koohii: Hmm... >.< Koohii: (AHA! Muhehehehe! >:D I still have that hammer that I got from the crazy chick >:3 YES! :D) Rita: What are you so happy about? >:O Koohii: HYAAAA!!!!! *hits her in the head with the hammer* Rita: No no no :) *takes one step to the side* Koohii: *Misses* Oh shoot! D: Rita: I'll take that :) *forces the hammer into her own hands* Koohii: Oh no! D: Rita: Take this! *hits her in the head with hammer* Koohii: *drops a smoke bomb* Koohii: *POOF* Rita: Eh? Where'd she go? .................Oh well....doesn't matter...i've got that hammer so there's no way she could win >:3 Koohii: BOO! Rita: *Turns around* Koohii: *Hits her with the shovel* Rita: Oh wow @.@..........was not expecting that @.@...............good night! X_X Rita: *Unconscious* Koohii: YES!!!!!! I AM THE WINNER!!!!!!! JUST remembered about that shovel aswell! :D Announcer: That's right ladies and gents, your winner, of season one of the Crystal Cup.......is KOOHII!!!! >:D Results Trivia *Lina was originally supossed to win the competition. *Koohii was also supossed to come 3rd, with Rita coming 2nd. *Hiro is once again knocked out by Rita's slap. *In addition to that, Rueben is once again knocked out by Koohii's punch. *Overall, 3 people were knocked out by Koohii, 3 people were also knocked out by Rita, Lina also knocked out 3 people (including herself), and 1 person knocked out by D. *